Halloween
by DySolo
Summary: The Halloween Party at Derek's that takes place in the Deal Breaker stories, Breaking the Cycle and One Small Step


Title: Halloween (Original, I know!)  
>Pairings: ElleReid Elle/Morgan JJ/Morgan JJ/Morgan's toilet. JJ/Random Counterintelligence Guy.  
>Rating: T<br>Summary: Halloween Party in Breaking the Cycle, Chapter 18 and One Small Step, Chapter 3!

Author's Note: So...I had some fun with drunken JJ. She's totally OOC but...she's drunk! so it's all good. I'd say Happy Halloween! But...it's May. so... Happy...not Halloween! Also, the POV switches up alot. It's mostly Derek's with some Elle and Reid.

* * *

><p>Derek answers the door and JJ laughs.<p>

"Batman? I was assuming the Hulk."

"Too much work." He says, kissing her cheek. "You look great, JJ."

She shrugs. "It' s my college team uniform. I'm just happy it still fits." She grins. "Wait until you see Pen."

Morgan looks behind her and his eyes widen, seeing the blonde walking up the sidewalk in a sexy southern belle's dress, complete with the large sun hat. He grins.

"Wow, baby girl, you went all out."

Garcia raises his chin with a giggle. "My face is up here, good lookin'." She winks.

"I think Reid's going to die. Did Scarlett O'Hara really wear something so…." His eyes fall to her chest. "Revealing."

"It's not supposed to be as revealing as it is, but…I can't help it! The girls are a little bigger than the dress assumed they'd be."

Derek laughs and kisses her cheek. "You look beautiful."

"You don't so bad yourself! You, sexy Dark Knight, you. You didn't get tequila did you? We didn't see Reid for days after the Body Shot incident. It was nice of Elle to take care of him."

Derek makes a face. He knows exactly why they hadn't see Reid for days and why Elle had agreed to take care of him - and it wasn't because she was the one who made him drink it.

"Yeah. I didn't buy any tequila." He mutters.

"How about the cute guys from Counterintelligence?"

He grins at her. "You mean I'm not enough for you, Baby girl?"

Garcia laughs. "Oh you definitely are. If you want, you can come home with me tonight too." She winks, running her hand over his chest. He laughs.

"You know it."

She pushes him back a little and moves towards JJ.

Deal Breaker || Halloween

Derek sips his beer as he watches JJ chatting with someone from CI. The guy is too close than what he'd like, but he knows that JJ can handle herself. They had sparred a little when she first got to the BAU. He had taught her how to protect herself. She was too pretty not to know some hand-to-hand combat. He keeps an eye on the two, just in case he gets too friendly. A knock on the door tears him away as he gets up to answer. Garcia beats him to the door and when he sees that it's Reid with Elle he smiles. He knew the genius could get the woman to come.

He moves back to the kitchen where Clooney lays, chewing on his fake little arm to the costume.

"Don't do that, Cloone. You're ruin it!"

He rubs the dogs head before he sees Elle.

You didn't!"

"He's Robin." He says, patting his head. "Batman needs his sidekick."

Elle shakes her head, still grinning. "You're…. you're worse than Reid."

Derek gives her a grin. "I didn't think you were going to come."

"I had to see Garcia."

He laughs. "Oh yeah. She…went all out."

She laughs, too. "That she did."

"Want a beer?" He says, moving to the fridge

She nods and takes it from him.

"JJ looks like she's enjoying herself."  
>He grunts. "I don't like that guy."<p>

"You got a thing for JJ now too?"

He gives her a look. "She's my friend."

Elle nods and tilts the beer at him. "Thanks."

Derek watches as she leaves before following, moving back to the couch. Suddenly, he's not much in the party mood.

Deal Breaker || Halloween

JJ wraps her arms around Spencer who, nervously, placing his hands on her hips.

"You're drunk." He says and she laughs.

"Maybe a little! But, It's Halloween."

"What happened to that guy you were dancing with?"

"He was an ass. There's no good guys left, Spence. None at all."

He frowns. "I'm a good guy."

She grins, resting her head on his chest. "You are a good guy, buuut Elle told me that you've been talking to a specific blonde actress. I'm hurt, actually." She pulls back.

"You're supposed to tell me those type of things!"

"I am?" He asks and she nods.

"I'm your best friend! I tell you secrets. You tell me secrets. Elle's been here for a year. I've been here the whole time! Plus we kissed!"

Spencer straightens, looking around. "JJ!"

"Goooood kiss too. But kinda weird? It was weird, wasn't it? You're like my brother!"

"You think of me as a brother?" He asks, frowning.

"Well, of course not! I don't kiss my brother! I already have two brothers. You're….You're.. what are you?"

"You're drunk."

She laughs. "Shh! I'm thinking, Cary Grant."

"Clark Gable."

"What?"

"Clark Gable was the actor that portrayed -"

"You're the boy next door!"

"…what?"

"If we were a family, You'd be the boy next door. You'd be the boy next door, I'd be the girl next door. Garcia would be the crazy cousin. Morgan would be your big brother. Hotch and Gideon-"

"Mom and Dad"

She laughs. "Yes."

"And Elle?"

She thinks about it before she shrugs. "Elle'd be…."

"Big Sister?"

"No, you like her. That'd be weird."

"I don't like Elle."

She blows raspberries. "You think she's hot. I remember you licking up her stomach, after 3-4? shots."

"I did not."

She laughs. "You did too. You just don't remember because you were drunk."

"Elle would be the older brother's girlfriend that you think about in your bedroom."  
>"Jennifer!"<p>

She giggles. "Oh come on. She's hot."

He raises an eyebrow and she rolls her eyes. "What? I can't notice. I did play soccer in college, Spence."

He opens his mouth before he closes it, unsure of what to say before he looks back at her. "Are you telling me that you had homosexual experiences in college?"

She giggles and wraps her arms around him. "You're adorable. I love you."

Deal Breaker || Halloween

Derek sits next to Garcia who's brushing her hands through JJ's hair as the blonde woman lays in her lap.

"Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine. Too much to drink."

JJ looks up at him. "You're sexy."

Derek laughs. "You threw up in my bathroom."

JJ makes a face. "Gross. But now I can drink more!"

She starts to sit up and Garcia tugs her back. "No, soccer stud, you can not."

JJ rolls her eyes. "I can handle my liquor, Penelope."

"Of course you can. But I don't want you to barf in Ester."

JJ rolls her eyes. "Fingers!"

Garcia shakes her head before she begins to brush JJ's hair again.

Derek laughs. "I don't think I've ever seen JJ have too much to drink. Completes the set."

Garcia looks at him. "What?"

"You at the new Years Eve party. Reid at Elle's."."

"We call it the Body Shot Incident."

"Yes, that."

"And Elle?"

"Elle, I've had to take her home a few times."

"I bet you did!" JJ says and laughs. Garcia shakes her head at the women's behavior. JJ looks at him. "You're the big brother and Elle's your girlfriend."

"What?"

"She's the girlfriend that the baby brother thinks about when he's jerking it."

Garcia laughs. "Oh my god, cupcake. How much did you drink?"

"Reid's the baby brother."

Both Garcia and Derek groan at the thought.

Deal Breaker || Halloween

Spencer is the first to stand to leave.

"I have to get going."

Elle, moving back from the kitchen, shakes her head. "Oh, Rhett! Please, don't go! You can't leave me! Please! I'll never forget you." She pleads, pushing against him.

Spencer tenses for a moment, looking back at the group confused before he looks back at her, realizing the quote. His eyes, flash in realization before becomes somber and pulls her close.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me. I'll never understand or forgive myself. And if a bullet gets me, so help me, I'll laugh at myself for being an idiot. There's one thing I do know... and that is that I love you, Scarlett. In spite of you and me and the whole silly world going to pieces around us, I love you. Because we're alike. Bad lots, both of us. Selfish and shrewd. But able to look things in the eyes as we call them by their right names. "

Garcia's the first to get it and shares with the rest of the group. They cheer. Elle struggles against him and Reid pulls her closer.

"Don't hold me like that!"

"Scarlett! Look at me! I've loved you more than I've ever loved any woman and I've waited for you longer than I've ever waited for any woman."

Elle looks at him. He's actually a decent actor (and she's wonder if its just the alcohol she persuaded him to drink). The words and gaze almost make her shiver and her eyes close when he kisses her forehead before she pulls away. "Leave me alone!"

His fingers move to her chin, making her look at him. His voice softens. "Here's a soldier of the South who loves you, Scarlett. Wants to feel your arms around him, wants to carry the memory of your kisses into battle with him. Never mind about loving me, you're a woman sending a soldier to his death with a beautiful memory. Scarlett! Kiss me! Kiss me... Once…"

"Kiss her!" Garcia screams out and JJ cheers.

"Kiss me, Spencer." She murmurs to him and he blushes.

"Kissss her!" Garcia calls out again and he leans to kiss her lips.

"That's not how he kisses her in the movie. C'mon, Spence!" JJ calls out.

Elle wraps her free arm around him, pulling him back and laying a passionate kiss on his lips before he pulls back, bright red. She laughs and she sips her beer as the crowd cheers. She bows.

"Thank you, Thank you."

Spencer clears his throat. "I'm going to go now."

Elle chuckles. She catches Derek's look (he looks solemn), before she turns back to Spencer to kiss his cheek. "See you at work tomorrow."

Deal Breaker || Halloween

Garcia and JJ follow shortly after Reid leaves, leaving him alone with Elle, who went outside after her and Reid's act.

So you and Reid are in love now?" Morgan asks, joining her on the back porch where she's smoking.

"What?"

"Reid. He's not that good of an actor. Plus, the look you gave him."

"Shut up, Derek. He was a little drunk and we were just having fun."

"It's been a while since you've been over." If he's being honest, he misses her visits.

"You haven't asked me to." Elle challenged, looking back at him.

"Well I guess I just don't have the 'balls to admit' something like that." He quotes her.

She glares at him. "Derek -"

He shakes his head, not wanting to hear her angry words. "No, What's going on with you? You yell at me and then you ignore me for a month. I thought we agreed that we were …friends." He raises his eyebrows at the final word hoping he gets what he means. He enjoyed their new arrangement and how she visited often.

"I can't do it anymore. I'm not the person that should help you with that."

"And why not? We were getting along great until you started acting strange."

She flicks the butt away before looking at him. "I just don't want to do it anymore, Derek." She pats his shoulder as she walks back into the living room.

He follows her. "And why not?"

She turns back to him, putting on her coat. "I just don't, Derek. It was fun while it lasted, but now it's over. That's how these things work, right?"

He frowns as he watches her leave. He had just gotten the speech he had given to many women. It sucked.


End file.
